Club Rush
by obliviousblitz
Summary: Los Angeles, California. A place where only fame, fortune and glory along with alcohol, drugs and one night stands seemed to matter. Rated M for Language, Mentions of Drugs and alcohol, and future smut.
1. Just Another Day

**Hey ya guys! Here's a new story from me! Hope ya'll like it!**

* * *

In the downtown streets of L.A., no one is safe. It's where all kinds of shady and suspicious characters lurk especially during those dark and cold nights. Tonight was one of those nights, only the rain disrupted the peace as it slapped droplets on building windows. I pondered looking outside at the gleaming city lights, torn between loving or hating the sight.

"Boss, we've got a traitor." Spencer sneered shoving a beat up teen in front of me.

"Oh really?" I turned my chair around quite amused with the ruckus this early tonight.

Downtown L.A. was my turf. Here, no one and I mean no one could mess with me without getting a bullet to the head.

"What will we do to this low life?" Stark growled pulling the all too fragile boy to his feet.

I stared at him as he kept his head down waiting for my verdict. I was sure he knew what was about to happen and was trying to hide his fear but I saw it, the simple twitch of his fingers sold him out. I was amused how tough kids were getting these days but for some reason, the tougher they got, the dumber they were.

"Boss?" Kranch asked a little too agitated as he fidgeted with his fingers.

I stared down at the boy, it seemed like he was latino from the color of his skin. For a moment, our eyes met and all I saw was sorrow. His eyes held so much despair that it almost caught me off guard.

"James," Logan muttered behind me as he placed a hand on my shoulder knowing all too well what I was about to say.

I sighed waving my hand at Logan as he kept pleading with his eyes. My right hand man was a softy, but I trusted his judgment nonetheless.

"Let him go," I said boringly as the three men retorted saying how much of a liar the little latino was but all the same, they let him go.

"But I am curious, boy." I said catching the latino's attention.

"Why did you choose to betray me?" I was genuinely curious as he looked at me with the same look of despair in his eyes.

"I didn't b-betray you sir, I was only buying goods from them because they were cheaper," he said with guilt around every word.

"Our goods are cheap... Why? Need more drugs than what we give you?" I asked astonished.

"I-I don't do drugs sir," he stuttered keeping hid gaze down.

"Then what do you need the money for?" I asked expecting a good sob story.

"James..." Logan sighed beside me which meant that he wanted me to stop with the ridiculous questioning.

"I-I have c-cancer sir," He muttered shakily seeming like he dreaded even opening his mouth.

Again, our eyes met and I knew that Logan was waiting for me to say something... Something to make things work out. I was never the person to bring good news but the innocence in the latino's eyes told me he was far from lying about something like this.

"Is it getting serious or can it be stopped by any means?" I asked which took him aback and again Logan squeezed my shoulder but I chose to ignore it.

"W-well the doctor said if I had surgery now, the probability of me getting worse would go down," he said looking down again.

"Then go get surgery," I told him which surprised the latino quite a bit and Logan's hand on my shoulder was getting a little too tight for my liking.

"But sir, I c-can't afford it." The teen said, his despair prominent in the statement.

"I'll shoulder all those expenses, on one condition," I said leaning on my all too expensive desk.

"W-what would that be sir?" The latino said confused about what was happening.

"Work for me, leave your current life and work for Club Rush... Stay loyal and I assure you that I'll help you fight that cancer and that you'll never die with a shot to the head, not under my watch at least," I said and all he did was stare and nod his head.

"Oh s-sir! T-thank you!" He bowed his head in front of me overly grateful but it was genuine nonetheless.

"Logan will attend to all your needs... Tell him everything," I said nodding to my right hand as he stood beside the latino ushering him out the door.

I was left with the three men, telling me how a scoundrel the latino was.

"Boss reconsider! He is a liar!" Kranch hissed keeping his voice down.

"He's right boss, the teen is no good!" Spencer supported his associate's statement as Stark nodded agreeing to everything they said.

"Are you questioning my judgement?" I muttered, my cold stare making them freeze on the spot.

"N-no boss! W-we..."

I forgot who started begging first but it didn't matter because they're dead now anyway. I had a heart but I wasn't a person to forgive easily, stealing drugs from me was much graver than them buying goods from other clubs. I wasn't one to think twice before shooting anyone I loathed mainly because I grew up with this state of mind. I chuckled to myself as I stood up leaving the room as blood started oozing from the bodies on the floor. Maybe I didn't have a heart, only assumed I did.

* * *

Life in a mob was easy, easy if you didn't have smuggled overflowing liquor, drugs and strippers in your club but business was strong, cops never bother to make rounds downtown because of the fear of getting shot by mobs or random drunks. Downtown was where all the sins were at, from the drugs to the murders, to the sex. Evil lurked in these streets but I lived here and I wouldn't choose to live any other way.

There was no room for love on these streets, that's why I chose not to feel anymore and only took Logan's word for everything that needed a heart because I knew I couldn't do it me, lying, cheating and stealing were always the way to go.

* * *

"You alright there, Kendall?" Camille, my assistant asked as I took a sip of my cup of joe.

"Yeah," I muttered straightening my tie.

Being a detective in L.A. was easy money, especially if you had connections to the higher ups. I didn't say I was taking advantage of them, it's just a lot better than not earning crap every dang day.

I used to be a singer when I was younger, got an album out too. Too bad it didn't work out but it was bound to crash down south anyway. It was wishful thinking of a young mind who had a dream, a ridiculous dream actually.

"Got any leads?" Camille asked placing more folders on my desk.

I nudged my head reading the morning paper as I took a glance at Camille.

"Do you think we'll ever find Carlos? What if he's-" Camille said but I shot her a look asking her not to even say it.

"He's not, I'm sure." I told her which was a mere spur of optimism. I didn't know if Carlos was out there, let alone alive.

The latino got lost wandering about buying scraps from clubs one night and for some reason, he got involved in a bad crowd that he assured us was a clean deal and we believed him because he brought food on the table every night.

Carlos, Camille and I were abandoned growing up. We left the orphanage because of all the torture we had to overcome on a daily basis. I remember this one time I took food after hours because I was so hungry and I actually thought I would be able to get away with it but I got caught after nibbling on one apple, I almost bled to death because of the punishment and I'm still actually in the process of figuring out how I could have survived. People would think I'd be exaggerating about this but no, we had the scars to prove it.

"Kendall, your phone's ringing," Camille said as she stood up taking more folders with her.

I picked up the phone to hear a hollywood starlet on the phone who had woes about her boyfriend cheating on her and she clearly wanted him investigated as soon as possible.

As always, I assured her that I'd do anything in my power to help her and like always, I delivered. A little too much sometimes actually.

I stood up getting ready to head out as I took my coat off the rack along with my fedora.

"Heading out already?" Camille asked still scribbling on a paper.

"Yeah, see you later," I muttered as I left the office to go downtown looking for answers to find my client's cheating boyfriend.

* * *

Life as a detective was easy but it could get troublesome at times, especially when I get tied up with class A superstars but it was work nonetheless and I couldn't care less. It pays and it was enough for me.

The day Carlos disappeared, I decided to set my heart to stone because I didn't need a weakness. I had to be strong for the rest of the orphans still in need of my help. Only God knows how I can keep feeding all those hungry kids. If only they could grow up faster.

There was no room for Love on these sinful and twisted streets. All the innocence in the world has been wiped out by all the sin of the common folk who drown themselves in false love, sex and drugs. It disgusted me but I guess, I wouldn't live life in any other way... Wouldn't know how really.

* * *

I drove downtown seeing prostitutes and drug dealers alike going on with their business as usual. I got out of the car and felt the chilly mist of the morning. I knew getting into clubs for information now were low but I'd rather be out than having Camille's rants ringing in my ears.

I stopped in front of a club with their banner still blinking brightly. At first I was hesitant because I never entered this club before, the aura was way too thick for my liking but it was the only club open so I had no choice.

"Club Rush huh," I muttered to myself as I entered the club where the music was still loud, the alcohol smelt strong and prostitutes lapping at very drunk men.

It was going to be a long day. I thought to myself as I took off my fedora asking the bartender for a drink. On the rocks.

* * *

**please drop off a comment and tell me what you think! Thanks! Much love you guys! :))**


	2. Happy Birthday to me?

**Hi guys! Thank you for positive comments and follows! sorry it took so long for me to update because summer just started and finals was a complete turd. Lol**.

**well, here's chapter 2! Hope you guys like it! Please do comment!**

**A/N: Keep in mind the shift in POVs because i've added on Logan and Carlos' POVs as well. Thanks!**

* * *

I was wrong to think that i'd get any information here. Everyone in this club was either stone drunk or high as fuck.

It was false hope though. Being inside a club at midday was insane. Honestly, I don't even know why I tried. Camille's rants would've been better than a loose end case and the frustration in my stomach didn't help my ego.

"You okay there, blondie?" Someone asked.

I looked up to see the bartender looking at me with a smile. It had been a few hours since I got here and since ordered my first drink, he kept on listening in on my conversations with people but that's to be expected from people from clubs like this. Everybody wanted answers and it would have annoyed me too, if it wasn't my way of living.

"No, i'm good," I smiled back taking a sip of my drink.

"What's a hottie like you doing in a place like this?" he asked again leaning on the table.

"No reason, scouting out information," I said bluntly.

He was flirting with me.

Generally, I don't entertain people like this but there was a difference about this one, "Whore" wasn't written on his face. He even seemed friendly.

"Maybe I can help, my name's Dak," he offered a hand which I shook.

"...and i'm Kendall," I smiled.

He was being casual which was a very odd angle for a person who'd want to have a one night stand so I chose to be honest with him hoping I play my cards right.

"It's nice too meet you, Kendall," Dak kept the smile on his face as he placed my wallet on the table.

"You dropped your wallet," he said sliding it to me.

I knew it.

"Thank you," I replied still smiling as I places the wallet in my coat pocket.

I underestimated him and it was clear that he was used to taking advantage of his nice guy vibe. I wouldn't be surprised if the fucker pulled out a few bucks from my wallet to rub it on my face proving that I was just like any other dumb ass that entered this club.

Our gazes met as if we were questioning each other. No words were spoken as we continued our stare down without either of us breaking a sweat.

I might not be good with conversations but I was sure about one thing, and that's I never lose a stare down, not to anyone.

Finally, Dak succumbs and looks away chuckling off defeat.

"So what do you want to know?" he looked up at me.

"Well, i'm pretty sure you know the answer to that already," I smirked.

Dak looked at me with a questioning gaze as he twirled the glass on his hand. He huffed before making a statement about 'not hearing it from him' and giving me the information I needed.

Ah yes, winning is fun.

* * *

Boss, we don't know who stole them!" I heard someone said seeing him kneel down the floor asking for pity.

I glared at him and gave him a shot to the head first along with his many companions. I heard their screams but my anger drained it all out. Begging disgusted me, it showed how weak and fickle-minded people were. It made me want to vomit.

"James?" Logan said as I heard him take cautious steps towards me.

I took a deep breath as I looked out at the ocean. It was a bland shade of blue and there was a fog of smoke surrounding it. Seagulls could be heard as they made their rounds, scavenging for food. The scenery looked sickly, like it was suffering from disease. It made my head spin as I gave a huff looking away.

I hated the docks. I didn't know why but it was most probably because I did most of the deals and killing here. Whichever, it didn't matter. It made me richer and that's what was important.

"James?" Logan asked again.

"Yeah?" I replied hearing the worry in my best friend's tone.

"We should go, they'll be cleaning up the bodies soon," he said clenching on the suitcase full of money we just took from those ingrates that were stealing my drugs.

I took another look at the ocean before getting inside the limo. It made me realize something- I would always be like it, cold, bland and full of disease.

* * *

I was clinging onto the suitcase for dear life knowing all too well that James wouldn't think twice of shooting me too if I lost it.

I looked out the window stressed out about the paperwork I was about to do. I also felt nauseated because of seeing so much blood but I learned to keep it in or it would be torment on a daily basis.

"You got a smoke, Log?" James asked me suddenly.

"You know I don't smoke and either do you," I spat.

"You're so uptight! Relax, would you?" he laughed.

"Says the guy who has the reflex of shooting people he hates," I rolled my eyes as I heard him laugh.

James was sadistic at times and I did not get the humor in any of his jokes especially during those big meetings. Maybe it was because all he cared about was money and drugs or maybe it was because of his past? Whichever, I didn't know.

I sighed deeply looking out the window. James wasn't always like this though. He used to be happy, optimistic and caring. This facade he was playing was because of his dad's upbringing. The mere thought of the past made me shiver. It wasn't pretty and James wasn't one to talk about it, not even after his dad past away. He didn't even shed a tear at the funeral, I didn't know if it was the facade or that he really didn't care. All I could remember was, something changed James that day because after that, I never saw my friend again. No, James didn't disappear but it was like everything humane about him just evaporated into thin air.

The limo came to a halt in front of the Club and I could only huff as i felt a migraine threatening to start as I felt the bright lights of midday tap my was going to be a long day, I pondered as I followed James as he made his way inside.

* * *

Who knew conversing with a whore was fun? Dak is a really down to earth guy and it kind of surprised me that he wasn't pulling me to bed.

"You're very interesting," I smiled at him as I took a sip of my drink.

Dak was able to tell me the things I needed to know and I decided to wrap it up for the day. I was going to leave but Dak offered me drinks and because I was practically in debt to him, I couldn't refuse. He wasn't a flirt but he was really attractive.

I'm not keen on discussing my preferences but I'd say I sail in the middle leaning onto the guys side more.

Just staring at Dak's piercing blue eyes and firm arms made me a little tight but his features didn't blow me away, he was cute. That was it.

"Me too, I-" he stopped staring behind me.

I looked at him perplexed as I heard footsteps approach us. I was about to turn around but the cold voice that spoke held me still.

"Well, well, well... Flirting again I see?" the voice hissed which made me shiver. Whomever this was reeked power and his presence just made you feel inadequate and made your stomach churn.

I looked at Dak who stood up and apologized as he went back to his post not making any eye contact with anyone. I took that as my cue to go as I finished my drink grabbing my fedora and my coat. I felt an arm grab hold of me as I got pushed down a chair.

"Very interesting to see such a well dressed man like you in my club," the cold voice sneered. I kept my gaze down not wanting to see the face of whatever monster had that voice. I didn't want nightmares, I had enough already.

"Just passing through," I said, still with my gaze down.

I heard a grunt as I was pushed roughly on the chair I was sitting on. The force made the chair slide back up the bar table and made me hit my back roughly on it as I was held up by the collar of my shirt.

"Look at me when I talk to you, blondie," the voice whispered in my ear as he held me still.

I gritted my teeth keeping my gaze on the floor, my fists shaking in anger. I did not want to start a discussion or anything near that but this man right here was making it difficult for me to control my temper.

I had to keep in mind that I am a detective and I only came to this club for answers. I blame myself for getting too carried away being friendly with Dak. This was a bad move.

I felt my anger reciprocated as it radiated from the man who was holding onto the collar of my shirt and I thought he'd given up when he roughly pushed me down the seat but I was wrong.

He pulled roughly on my hair and I couldn't help but hiss at how hard he was holding onto it. My eyes met a set of angry hazel ones which widened for a second as they continued looking and even searching as if my eyes had answers. He let go of me and all I could do was glare.

So this man was some billionaire hotshot from the looks of it. Memories of the past started rushing back as he kept a steady gaze on me. I was glaring back ready for a fight if that was what he wanted but by the looks of the room, I was outnumbered but it didn't matter because I wasn't gonna let some ken doll beat my ass without a fight. He was about to take hold of me again but I backed away trying to find a way to outfight all of them but no ideas came to me.

"Don't touch me!" I hissed starting to hate the angry smug look on the man's face.

"So you can talk," he smirked insulting me.

I suddenly had this urge to beat the shit out of this guy. He was provoking me and I would have loved to wipe that smirk off his face with a punch or two.

There was silence as we stared each other down. I could suddenly hear the ticking of my rolex as the world seemed to come into a halt.

"What's your name?" He asked me sitting on one of the couches feeling all comfortable. Smug asshole.

"Fuck you," I hissed as I felt club security grabbing my arms.

"You don't know the position you're in, do you?" He laughed standing up from his seat approaching me.

If only these two tugs weren't keeping ahold of me, I might've really thrown a punch. I struggled to break free but the two didn't even budge.

"Let me go!" I growled continuing to struggle and just when I thought I broke free, I was being pulled back again as their grip got tighter.

"Feisty thing aren't you?" He smirked lifting my chin up to look at him.

"What do you say to a little fun hmm?" He whispered as he trailed his fingers all the way to the front of my belt buckle as he leaned too close for comfort.

"I am not a prostitute, moron," I hissed spitting on his face.

"Is that so?" He said with a demented smirk as he wiped the spit off his face and slapped me hard on the face.

"Yeah so stop hitting on me because I am not interested," His slap hurt like hell bit was my turn to smirk and I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to rub it on his face. I broke free from the thugs holding me back feeling smug.

The man held my gaze and I could only stare back with a scowl. Sure, he was a pretty boy but did his personality contrast that. I gave him one last look before shoving past him, he barely budged but boy, did it feel good just being able to hit him- well, shove him off.

On my way to the door I hit someone who cussed after me but at that moment I couldn't care less because as I walked away hopping on a bus, I swore to myself that I was never going into that club again.

* * *

"Shit," I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Who was that?" I asked as I approached James and Logan who seemed to be frozen from where they stood.

"Hey Carlos," Dak greeted me killing the odd silence. I returned it with a smile I saw him continue towel drying wine glasses.

Logan nudged his head and James seemed to be contemplating on what to say.

"Well?" I quirked an eyebrow as I slipped on my helmet.

"Some dumb blonde hitting on Dak," James muttered signaling for a drink as he sat on one of the couches.

"Another one?" I chuckled looking at Dak who smiled back.

"Good one bud!" I gave him the thumbs up as I sat beside James.

It was another day at work and I was like any another session. Bar tending wasn't my field but it was fun plus I get to flirt with people which adds more to the fun.

"So whose celebrating their birthday here again?" I asked James who was massaging his temples.

"Yeah, seems rich.. Reserved the whole place," Logan muttered as he sat across us.

James just grunted as he stood up from his seat going upstairs to his office. I turned to Logan for answers but he just nudged his head and took a drink of his vodka. I shook off the worry I felt as Logan invited me out for ice cream.

Logan was really nice and he's such a good friend. James is lucky to have him and so was I. As the hours ticked I felt this excitement in my chest, I didn't know for what reasons but as I ate every spoonful of the ice cream I was eating, it seemed like after today, everything was going to change.

* * *

I got to my office closing the door shut behind me. The place was dark which surprised me. Camille lived next door and she would often leave late or at least when I got back.

The hell was wrong with that guy? I could have sued his sorry ass but I didn't and it sucked that my critical thinking failed me especially at that moment it shouldn't have. I felt like an idiot as I massaged my cheek relieving a bit of the pain.

I switched on the lights loosening my tie as I turned around wanting a drink. It seemed like it was the only thing that could clear my head at the moment. As I took a swig of the whiskey in my hand, I was greeted with the popping of streamers and confetti on my face as my friends laughed and cheered.

Happy Birthday Kendall! They greeted in unision as they shoved clothes on my hands telling me we were heading to town to celebrate and i would have refused but mused against it. It made me laugh at how forgetful I was getting, even to extents that I forget even my own birthday.

As I changed into the clothes the girls shoved on me, my anger turned into ideas for possible revenge. How dare that man insult me? No man has ever made such a fool out of me before and I wanted it to stay that way but no, that bastard had to insult me and my pride. I was not going to take this lying down, not without getting back at him.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror before slipping on a beanie as I left the room smiling at my friends. I dismissed my thoughts of vengeance because it was my birthday and I could use a little loosening up plus the scheming could wait until morning.

* * *

We headed downtown in Jo's limousine. This was one of the advantages I had because Jo was now an A lister and always pitched in a good word for me if she hears anything that needed investigation. I remember us getting linked together by paparazzi a while back and we almost did hit it off but for some reason it went crashing down because of Jo's rising career and my work as a private detective. I'm just happy we're still friends.

"Where to?" I asked as everyone turned to face me with smiles on their powder blushed faces.

"Some club the Jennifers reserved for the night," Camille said grabbing Jo's new camera away from her.

"Camille!" She giggled as she grabbed the camera and continued taking pictures majorly of me.

It was fun laughing with friends like this, I'd like to say that it was like the good old days but I'd be lying if I did. My friends and I lived for these days because it was deprived of us growing up.

As the limo came to a halt, the Jennifers stepped out and talked to the mean security guard standing watch. It took a while for them to persuade the man, even threatening to sue him. If it wasn't for Camille's quick thinking of handing over the signed reservation, they wouldn't have needed the effort.

Any guy surrounded by these girls would be lucky because not only are they beautiful, they're smart and tough too. They held out longer than I did at the orphanage and that was something.

"Kendall, come on!" Camille called to me as I got out of my seat looking up at the bright neon sign of the bar. I felt my heart drop as my eyes grew wide from it's sockets. The anger I felt came rushing back as I looked at the blinking neon banner like it was mocking me. This was not good.

"Birthday boy , hurry up!" Jo waved a hand at me as she got inside with the security guard waiting for me to enter. By the looks of it, he'd close the door if I didn't move at that instant so I stood up and walked inside. I adjusted my beanie hoping that nobody noticed me from this afternoon but I highly doubted it. As I got inside, I was surprised it didn't reek as much, it was surprising because earlier on, stepping inside the club would've nauseated any normal person but I guess theses guys were good at cleaning up because the place looked classy and expensive or by the girls terms 'exclusive.'

"Kendall, the owner wants to greet you," giggled Curly Jennifer.

"Yeah, he's really cute!" blonde Jennifer gushed.

"Go say hi!" Brunette Jennifer encouraged me pointing at the guy who had his back turned.

Oh yeah wow, he wanted to greet me. I think he was more keen on getting in my pants than anything else.

"Hi, thank you for letting us have your club for the night I really appreciate it," I said in the most casual way I could, fighting the urge to beat the hell out of him.

The man turned to me and as I thought, it was him. I glared at him which he returned with a neutral expression as if he didn't understand why he was getting a glare for someone he didn't know.

"You're welcome and Happy Birthday to you, Kendall," He greeted me and mentioned my name acidly. He was smiling at me but instead of flattering his features, it sent a shiver down my spine. It wasn't natural and was really creepy. The glint in his eyes stating clearly that he knew who the hell I was.

"My name's James Diamond," he said offering a hand which I took out of being civil, ignoring the electricity that I felt as our hands touched. I felt him squeeze my hand which made me realize that I wasn't the only one who felt it.

I thought that time stopped again as I stood there looking at him and I thought he was going to pull me out of there seeing that his eyes grew a darker shade of hazel compared to how I saw them earlier. Horny fuck. I looked away and let go of his hand feeling the urge to vomit merely being in the presence of this git.

I actually felt grateful when my friends pulled me over as drinks started getting served because that way, I wouldn't need to fight the urge to beat the shit out of this.. James.

I tried to enjoy the night, i really did but it was proving to be very difficult especially when someone was boring holes through your skull and it wasn't fucking flattering, at all.


End file.
